Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are directed to a non-invasive biofeedback system. More particularly, embodiments of the invention are directed to providing a new system, method, and computer program for using a computing device with an optical input device, such as a webcam or mobile phone camera, for non-invasively monitoring a physiological parameter of a user and providing biofeedback to the user based on physiological responses to physical activity.
Description of Related Art
Cardiotocography, the measurement of heart rate, is a critical indicator of physiological health and has wide reaching applications in the medical field. A human's heart rate alone is the independent risk predictor of cardiovascular disease and is also one of the most frequently used measurements to monitor operator workload and fatigue.
Traditionally, electrocardiographs (ECG) or pulse rates have been used to measure a heart rate. Heart rates are most accurately measured with an electrocardiograph, which records the electrical activity of the heart over a period of time. Commercial heart-rate monitoring devices often include a chest strap with heart-rate monitoring electrodes and a display (or a receiver such as a watch) for displaying the gathered data. In the alternative, one can measure heart rate by taking the pulse rate, by palpating an artery and counting pulse over a given period of time (beats/minute). Traditional measurements of heart rate often require the physically invasive attachment of disposable electrodes on the skin. Traditional devices are not only inconvenient, but also have the potential of spreading disease.
Considering the constant increases of medical costs in developed countries and the lack of trained healthcare personnel in less-developed countries, a need is presented for a more convenient and affordable solution to measure heart rate. One of these needs may be solved by the implementation of cardiotocographical functionality on a general computing platform, such as a personal computing device. It is known in the relevant art that light reflections off a human face changes as blood palpitates throughout the face, thereby causing rhythmic changes in the color space (e.g., “RGB” (red, green, and blue) pixel values, HSV (Hue, Saturation and Value) pixel values) detected by a camera. With the right software, a computer and a camera in communication with the computer are capable of detecting these changes in the color space for stationary subjects. However, accuracy and functionality have been limited by current developments.
Computers are generally available in the majority of households and/or medical facilities. The implementation of cardiotocographical functionality on a general computing platform can provide great benefits to a wide array of health-related applications. Further, mobile platforms such as cell phones, now have comparable processing power to desktop computers and can make for very portable solutions.
Compared to the traditional approach, mobile cardiotocography has the advantage of ubiquitous and easy data logging, along with portability. Users with smartphones often carry their phones around for most of their daily activities—this provides for the potential of assessing a user's heart rate at any given moment. For example, large populations of users carry their cellphones while exercising to stay connected and to listen to music. While modern exercise machines have made attempts at measuring a user's heart rate using electrodes built into machine handles or utilizing wearable monitors like chest straps or finger probes, such monitors are unpopular due to their invasive nature, the constant interruptions required for measurement during an exercise regimen, and the likelihood of spreading unwanted germs. Nevertheless, there are great benefits of heart rate monitors being used with exercise machines. For example, biofeedback provided to a user undergoing an exercise routine can provide the user with signals as to their ideal range of heart rate and the optimal intensity for maximizing results of an exercise regimen. Biofeedback, however, is most beneficial when a constant measurement is tracked and used for adjusting intensity as needed in real-time.
Modern technology, specifically mobile devices, has revolutionized the way users keep track of their personal data and share such data to the world. Fitness routines and results, for example, are one of the many data points users like to keep personal records for and share to their social media audience. A commonly perceived downside of modern exercise machines is the lack of personalized record keeping. Generally, if a first user utilizes machine-incorporated biofeedback technology, their exercise regimen and biofeedback records remain on the machine and records are ultimately deleted upon the commencement of a second user's exercise routine. Computing devices, on the other hand, have the convenience of data storage in either the device memory or on a remote server.
Accordingly, there is a need for a non-invasive and portable approach to cardiotocography that provides a user the convenience and accuracy of real-time biofeedback, the ability to optimize exercise regimens based on calculated factors incorporating the real-time biofeedback data, and the ability to keep a personal and/or mobile record of the data over a period of time for the calculation of a collective, long-term biofeedback.